


Forgotten Letter

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Series: Opposite Sides of the Tree Trunk [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters, Other, Suicide Notes, flipped au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: Connor tried to stop Evan from storming out of the computer lab, tried to grab his bag and call his name as he left, but at this point in time it seemed Evan wanted to listen to no one.





	

_ Dear Evan Hansen, _ _   
_ _      Today is going to be a good day and heres why: Today you got yet another message from some anonymous person telling you that you really aren’t worth anything. And hey, guess they’re right. The more you look at this..this blog with all your letters the more you realize that no one really does care. The only people who even seem to like anything for yourself are Alana and Jared but...but you know that isn’t true. You know they only stay around you because if they don’t then you’ll just freak out and break down like you always do because you Evan Hansen...you are broken. _ _   
_ _      However...after tonight maybe you can find something better for yourself right? Because you know no one cares at all. The world sees you as a mistake who can’t control his anger o-or his outbursts. You ended up hurting Jared again, you’re a stupid asshole you know that? But...but thats okay...after tonight everyone will be better. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ No more hurting Jared o-or yelling at Alana or...or shoving your mom away. _ _   
_ _ No more disappointing the people who even come on this stupid blog your therapist suggested. _ _   
_ _ No more hurting yourself. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It’ll be better. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Sincerely, me~ _ _   
_ __   
Connor tried to stop Evan from storming out of the computer lab, tried to grab his bag and call his name as he left, but at this point in time it seemed Evan wanted to listen to no one. He sighed and looked down at the paper in hand, “I just wanted to give this back to him.”   
  
Zoe rolled her eyes and shrugged, “The guys a total dick Connor, there's no point in crossing paths with him again after what he did.”   
  
Connor read through the letter, frowning a little, “Or maybe...maybe hes just forgotten…”

**Author's Note:**

> And thus starts the beginning of a very long oneshot to come.  
> Thank you SlayGayPonyboy for helpin' me out with this AU on tumblr, its so much fun talking about it aaa!  
> You wanna read up on it the tag for it is 'Flipped AU' on my blog @Bi-Evan


End file.
